Tohka aka Yuuki aka SaGiRi
|-|Teenager= |-|Adult= |-|Battle form= |-|Mega form= |-|Adult Alter form= |-|Mega form alter= Backstory and Personality She was raised by the 102nd with training just like Nova but she turned out different.....She likes to feel and be superior. Personal Statistics Name: Tohka or Yuuki or SaGiRi or what ever name she wants to use Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: 102nd dimension Weight: 80 lb Height: 6'2 ft Likes: Family, friends, games, fighting, anime. Dislikes: People who hurt her friends or family. Eye Color: Red with white scalia and blue with white scalia and green yellow. Hair Color: Black and brown and white and pink and red. Hobbies: Sleep, fight, training. Values: Friends and family Martial Status: Divorced 3 times, single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Vanguard special forces, 2nd dimension, 102nd dimension Previous Affiliation: '''N/A '''Origin: Myth Gender: Female Age: '''13 Million '''Classification: 20% human, 40% Devil, 40% God Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral and Chaotic Neutral '''Themes: 1 Might and Main 2 stronger 3 Yasuharu Takanashi 4 Bullet Train Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C | 2-B | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (type 4, 9 and 10) causality manipulation, blight control, acid control, void control, Power Absorption, Almighty object Fusion, Illusory omnipotence, Cyberpotence, Tetralogy, Subjective Reality, Omni-Magic, Nigh omnipotence, Twilight Manipulation , Thread Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Holy manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation.Authorities are: ice and lighting and the 5 senses and shadows and summoning and fire and time Attack Potency: Building level (she is able to destroy buildings in human mode) Multiverse level (is able to destroy 800,000,000 universes by just letting her power out at 2%) Outerverse level (is able to fight her father at full power who is able to fight other outerverse level people like the 2nd devilgoddess and the 1st devilgod witch would make her just as strong) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresence Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerverse level Durability: Outerverse level '(Can take full power punches from her father, the 102nd Devil-God, who himself is vastly stronger than regular DevilGods) 'Stamina: Nearly Limitless (Has fought the 102nd DevilGod untill She became Worn out.) Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Katana and Kadotchi and dual swords and Dagger Intelligence: super genius Weaknesses: she has over confident and will not think things through. Feats: Is vastly superior to an average dimi-DevilGod or dimi-god or dimi-devil. Can go toe to toe with her father in a fight even making him use 90% of his power and in adulthood she is able to make him use 95% to 100% of his power. Her father is able to go toe toe with higher level DevilGods making her just as strong. Notable Attacks and Techniques String needle ( shoots needles and string) omni magic bomb (a bomb that only ends if the user says so) Twilight cannon ( a mix of dark and light energy in the form of a blast) welcome to my reality ( makes her own reality) Other Notable Victories: Beating her father in a fight when he was at 90% power Notable Losses: when she fought her father at 100% (she forced him to erase her and he had to bring her back) Inconclusive Matches: The 102nd DevilGod (Evenly matched to a diggree untell he goes 100%) Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Dual Wielders Category:Sword Users Category:Dagger Users